camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
Step 8: Nature and Demeanour
Everyone plays a role, often several, every day. Every individual displays multiple layers of personality, varying from the contrived to the sincere. Each of these roles defines how we interact with the people and places around us, and we choose which parts of ourselves we wish to show. It is the same with Kindred. The concept of nature and demeanour corresponds directly to the different masks we wear when we interact. A vampire character's nature is her true self, her innermost being - the person she truly is. It is dangerous to show this, though; as it lets others know who we are and what is important to us. Thus, characters also have demeanours, faces they show to the world. By choosing how we relate to the world, we are able to choose how it relates to us as well, as we guide the responses others give us. Philosophy aside, personality also has an effect on the mechanics of Vampire. A character may regain her drive and sense of purpose by acting in accordance with her Nature. Every time a character fulfils the requirement of her nature archetype (see below), that character becomes eligible to regain spent traits. Archetypes allow players to build a sense of personality for their characters, and to define a bit of what makes the character "tick." It is worth noting that archetypes are not rigid; characters need not slavishly devote themselves to their natures and demeanours. Rather, the character should act as the player reasonably or emotionally believes she would act in a given situation. The Archetypes Architect: ''The Architect often has a great many ideas and is happy to provide them to other people. ''Autocrat: Someone has to make the decisions and you believe it is your right to do so. Bon Vivant: Whatever you do must bring you pleasure somehow. Bully: Whilst some manipulate for control, you use your fists'.'' ''Caregiver:'' It’s easier to get what you want if other people are happy. ''Celebrant:'' Sometimes the world is too dark and you help others blow off a little steam ''Child:'' You are quite naïve and need guidance. ''Competitor'': Its not just taking part that matters, but winning. ''Conformist:'' You are easily swayed and follow orders with little question.''' C''urmudgeon:'' Its not that you’re unhappy but you quickly find fault with most situations. Deviant: You do not feel that society’s laws really apply to you. Director: It is down to you to ensure that things are done correctly. Fanatic: Other people are wrong and only you are right''.'' Gallant: Courtesy, modesty and helping those less fortunate are what you are all about. Judge: You feel that you have a keen understanding and others can come to you for arbitration. Loner: You’ve been hurt in the past and avoid others to avoid being hurt again. Martyr: You suffer so that others don’t have to. Monster: There’s something just not right at all about you by modern standards. Pedagogue: You enjoy giving people strict lessons they will never forget. Penitent: You have transgressed the laws of society and now seek redemption Perfectionist: You are always seeking that which is just beyond reach''.'' Rebel: You have no time for ‘the man’. Rogue: You don’t care who gets hurt so long as you profit. Survivor: Despite the amount of times you’ve been hurt you always find something to live for. Thrill Seeker: You court controversy in all aspects of your life. Traditionalist: You are inflexible and predictable in how you do things. Trickster: You will use cunning and deceit to get what you want''.'' Visionary: You feel you are destined for some higher purpose. Step 9: The Spark of Unlife